


Chosen Prize

by Thranduils_Slave



Category: Thranduil/OFC/Loki - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduils_Slave/pseuds/Thranduils_Slave





	1. Chosen

“You have a fine selection, Thranduil.” said the new King of Asgard…Loki. Many of us were in a line with the Kings looking us over; many have lain with King Thranduil…except me. The King of Asgard was an old friend of King Thranduil and this visit was the first in many a year. The Kings looked at us, servants of the King, to decide which shall be theirs for the night. I feared of being chosen yet I yearned for it, I was the only one who has never lain with the King or any other. I was at the far end of the line, the Kings made their way down the line of many elf-maids. I glanced up and see them approaching me, Loki looked at me and I quickly cast my gaze down. I closed my eyes tightly hoping I would not be punished for looking. When I opened them I saw two pairs of feet in front of me, my heart began to pound in my chest as I saw a hand travel to my chin and lifting my face to look at the Kings. My brown eyes were met with piercing silver ones along with deep green ones. “What is your name?” Loki asked. “A-Alavain my Lord.” I said trying to hide my shaky voice. Thranduil leaned close to Loki’s ear and whispered something that made Loki smile. Loki looked my form up and down making me nervous, “I am satisfied with this one.” Loki said. I could hear the other elf-maids gasp and whisper amongst themselves, they all wanted to please the Kings but I was chosen. “Ego.” Thranduil said sternly and they left to attend their duties. “Tolo.” He said to me as he and Loki led the way to the Kings chamber.

When we reached the door Thranduil opened it an ushered me inside, as I passed him he gave Loki a small chuckle. I hear the door lock and only deep breathing filled the air. “So…” Loki came and stood in front of me, I kept my gaze down. “Thranduil has told me that you have never lain with anyone…not even him.” He lifted my chin, “Is that true?” he asked. “Y-yes my Lord.” I stutter. “At least she is well mannered.” Loki says circling me. “She is the only one who has never been in my dungeon as well, she is very well behaved.” Came Thranduils voice from behind me slowly approaching. “Alavain…” my named rolled off of Loki’s lips making me blush a little, “what does it mean?” he asked looking at Thranduil. “Sea Spirit.” Thranduil answered standing in front of me. “Such a beautiful name.” Loki said as he moved my hair away from my neck making me shiver. “She is very quiet.” Loki said mere inches from my neck, “but we shall change that.” He whispered in my ear, my eyes widened when I heard we. “Make her scream out in ecstasy.” He licked the shell of my ear making me shudder.

Loki kissed under my ear and slowly made his way to my neck while Thranduil approached me, his warm thin lips were suddenly pressed against mine making me gasp which gave him the opportunity to slide his tongue in my mouth. I let out a small whimper when Loki bit down on my neck, I could feel him smirk against me. “The sounds that she makes are so delightful.” Loki said putting his hands on my shoulders and began to slide my dress off’ Thranduil untied the laces on the front of my dress making it easier for it to come off. It pooled at my feet exposing my pale skin to the Kings, my body shook as the cool air touched my skin.

Thranduil pulled away slightly and drank up the sight of me, “I do not know why I have not lain with her before.” He said in a deep breathy tone; my face flushed. “I do not know why you have not either.” Loki pulled away from me and looked at my backside.

Loki’s hand made its way between my legs, I gasped softly when his cool finger brushed over my clit. “So sensitive.” He whispered, his finger went farther between my legs, “Oh…” he looked at Thranduil, “and already dripping.”

He pulled his hand away making me let out a silent whine before he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the massive bed then threw me on it; I landed on my back in the center of the bed and looked at the Kings. Loki looked at Thranduil, “Who will have the honor?” he asked. “You are my guest,” Thranduil backed away to a chair and sat down, “you claim her first.” He said with a small smirk as he crossed one leg over the other.

Loki looked back at me lying helpless on the bed and shuddered, with a wave of his hand my hands were bound by a green ribbon and pinned above my head by an invisible force, then his clothes disappeared with another wave of his hand. My eyes widened when I saw his erect cock; I unconsciously closed my legs as he made his way to the bed. Like a predator stalking his prey he got on the bed and crawled to me; he grabbed my knees and spread my legs wide. He smirked at the sight of my wetness, “Shall I taste her for you?” Loki asked, his eyes not leaving me wet folds. “You are known as ‘Silvertongue’ are you not?” Thranduil said deeply. Leaning down he pulled my legs over his shoulders and put his face between my legs, I shake when I feel his hot breath against me. My body twitched when he flicked my clit with his tongue. “She is so responsive as well.” Loki said before sucking on my clit making all my muscles tense; I let out a loud gasp as the nerves in my body came to life in a way I have never felt before. 

I let out a small whine when he pulled away only to have him lick my wet folds lapping me up, my back arched when he pushed his tongue inside me and began stroking my inner walls with his skilled tongue. I began to move my hips grinding against his face to get more friction but he held my hips down firmly, I looked over at Thranduil and saw him stroking himself through his leggings. I gasped loudly when Loki began to rub my clit while still moving his tongue inside me making me turn my attention back to him. The pleasure built and built until I was on the edge only to have him stop and pull away, “She tastes divine.” He said licking his lips. 

He kissed up my body stopping at my supple breasts, latching onto my right nipple he suckled harshly while pinching my left; I was fairly sensitive to the new sensation making me let out a small whimper as he devoured my breasts. Loki looked up at me with his green eyes and let my nipple go with a small ‘pop’ before continuing up my body. I could feel his arousal on my inner thigh making its way closer and closer to my aching womanhood.

Loki took his cock in hand and lined up with me before pushing deep inside me, stretching me wide. My back arched from the pain of my maidenhead being taken; Loki hissed as he buried himself in me. “Oh… she is so tight.” Loki sighed deeply. “I do not doubt it.” Thranduil says still stroking himself.

Grabbing my legs, he pushed them to my chest and spread them wide making me engulf him tighter. “A-ahh…” I gasp loudly closing my eyes tightly arching my back a little. 

Small whimpers flow through my parted lips as he begins to thrust fast and deep into me, deep moans pour from Loki as he thrusts his cock into my pulsing walls. “U-uhh…” I moan softly when he hits a spot deep inside me that sent my nerves on fire. “It seems she likes my cock in her.” Loki groans as he speeds up his thrusts. 

I can hear footsteps approaching the bed, the soft rustle of clothes falling to the floor came to my ears then the loud groans of the King of Asgard filled them again. I can see Thranduil standing beside the bed bare…waiting for his turn to claim me. I could not take any longer, “U-unh…” I moaned loudly as my inner walls clenched around his cock as I came for the first time. “Ugh…” Loki groaned stilling deep inside me filling me with his burning seed.

Panting heavily he pulled out of me making me whimper at the loss of being filled. “Do you want her hands bound?” Loki asked sitting beside me on the bed breathing heavily. “No.” Thranduil said climbing onto the bed; my hands became free from my bonds and the invisible force holding them down.

Thranduil was between my legs with his cock lined up with me, I whimpered as I closed my eyes waiting for him to enter me. I heard him chuckle before he flipped over onto his back, as I straddled him I was impaled onto him making me cry out. Thranduil moaned loudly, “By the Valar…she is tight.” He said grabbing my hips tightly as he began to grind me against him. 

Loki made his way behind me and began to touch my body; his hands grabbed my breasts and squeezed them making me moan. “The sounds she makes are enough to drive a man mad.” Loki chuckled darkly into my neck before he bit down where my shoulder and neck meet.

I could not help but reach back and grab some of his black hair and lay my head back on his shoulder while my other hand grabbed Thranduils that was on my hip and gripped it tightly.

Thranduil began to bounce me on his cock making my breathe come out heavily along with small moans. I begin to bounce myself harder on Thranduil as I was brought closer to the edge again, Thranduils moaning became louder as I went faster bringing him close as well. “Uhh…” I moan loudly closing my eyes tightly as I came again, “Nngh…” Thranduils grip on my hips tightened as he held me down on his cock shooting his seed in me as well. My body was covered in sweat as were the Kings, heavy breathing filled the room; my grip on Loki’s hair and Thranduils hand until I finally let go. 

“Oh…she thinks we are done with her.” Loki said, my eyes widened. Thranduil grabbed my hands and pulled me down to him and kissed me deeply, his tongue pushing into my mouth. I broke away when I felt a hand on my backside going to my other entrance. I whimpered when a slender finger traced around it before pushing in and my voice cracked in pain, it felt foreign but explicit at the same time. I felt Thranduils cock twitch to life again inside me. A second finger was added to scissor me open, my mouth opened wide as I whimper louder, Thranduil smirked, “You should see her face.” Thranduil said.

Loki chuckled as he withdrew his fingers from me and replaced it with the tip of his once again hardened cock, straddling Thranduils legs he pushed into me making me whimper loudly as I was stretched again. “Do not forget to breathe pet.” Loki groaned, I let out one heavy breath after the other. 

Thranduil pushed me up and brought his hands to my breasts while Loki’s went to my hips which he gripped tight enough that bruises would surely be left. As Loki pulled out Thranduil thrust in, as Thranduil pulled out Loki pushed in. I whimpered loudly as the pain overcame my body, this was so foreign that my mind was spinning wildly.

Their pace quickened and the burning pain turned into pure pleasure, loud moans and grunts came from the Kings while loud whimpers left me. I grabbed a big handful of Loki’s hair and held on tightly while my other hand went to Thranduils chest where I dug my nails into his skin making him hiss as I mad red scratches down is toned abdomen.

As I tightened around them, their movements became constricted; I started bouncing on both of their cocks taking them in as deep as I could. My nerves were on fire and my insides burned with every thrust that buried them deep inside me. Loki held my hips tighter, his nails digging into my skin, and bounced me harder and faster. “A-ahhhh!” I cried out as I came hard clenching around them. With a few more bounces they both released into my, their hot seed shooting deep inside me again.

Our bodies dripped with sweat and our breathing was heavy and hoarse, my mind was still spinning wildly as my breathing began to slow. “H-hah…” I whimper softly as Loki pulled out of me, I could feel his warm seed ooze out of me; he collapses on the other side of the bed panting. I let out another whimper as Thranduil lifted me off his cock and laid me between them. I was completely spent that my eyes could hardly stay open and soon drifted off to sleep between the Kings who smirked at each other…waiting to claim me again when the sun would rise.

Ego- leave  
Tolo- come


	2. Spoils

The next morning I woke up to a cold hand running up and down my side sending chills through me. When I open my eyes I am met with a pair of green ones making me gasp at how close he was. “She is awake.” He said looking over me. The hand that was stroking my side stopped at my hip and gripped it, I turn my head a little to see a set of piercing silver ones. “I enjoyed last night pet…” Loki said, I turned to him with a small blush, “I would like to enjoy you again.”

Thranduils hand began to move lower until he reached my backside where he caressed the skin, I shudder a little when I feel his hot breath against my neck; his teeth grazed my skin before he nibbled my neck. Loki’s hand grabbed my breast and squeezed it roughly before traveling between my legs. I let out a small whimper when he brushed my clit; Loki smirked at the fact that I was still very sensitive from the previous evening. Thranduil pulled my leg back to expose me a little more to the Gods fingers; I close my eyes when he presses a finger inside me only to have the open wide when I feel a finger at my other entrance rubbing around it before a long slender finger pushed in.

They both add a second finger and scissor them, the double simulation send my nerves ablaze again; I let out a small gasp when Loki pressed against my sweet spot. I grind my hips in both directions making Loki chuckle, “She years for our cocks again.” He said with a small smirk as he looked at Thranduil.

Thranduil pulled out his fingers making me let out a soft whine from the loss, I bite my bottom lip when I feel the tip of his hardened cock against me. My knuckles turn white as I grip the sheets tightly when he pushes into me, Thranduil groans as he goes all the way in to the hilt and stays still inside me. Loki begins to pump his fingers hitting my sweet spot each time; Thranduil reached around me and grabbed my breast and kneading it between his slender fingers. 

I grind against Loki’s hand as I got closer to release and Thranduil stayed still inside me as if waiting for something but I paid it no mind as the pleasure coursed through me. “Haa…” I gasped closing my eyes tightly when I clenched around Loki’s fingers, and Thranduils cock, when I came.

I shake a little when he pulls them out; I look at him waiting for him to suck his fingers clean but instead he offered them to Thranduil who eagerly took them in his mouth; I blushed deeply at the sight of it. A string of saliva was still connected to Loki’s fingers and Thranduils lips as he pulled them away from him. 

Loki stroked his cock while Thranduil lifted my leg up exposing my womanhood to him; Loki moved closer to me and placed himself at my entrance before pushing into me; only a thin wall of flesh separate the two Kings inside of me. Thranduil was the first to move, his girth was a little larger than Loki; I was still sore from Loki’s cock sliding in and out of me that pain overtook my body.

I buried my face in the sheet trying to hide my face only to have Thranduil place his hand on my forehead and pull my head back; his hot breath on my ear made me shiver as he continued to move within me. Loki chuckled when he laid eyes on my expression, a mixture of pain and pleasure showed on my face. “Open your eyes pet.” Loki groaned as he began to move within me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into his, they were no longer green but almost black filled with lust.

Loki took my leg and brought it further up his waist then put his hand on my waist and gripped it tightly pulling and pushing with each thrust; my hand went to his forearm where I held on tightly. Their thrusts were the same, both pulling out at the same time and both pushing in at the same time; I whimpered softly as they pressed deep into me. Their cocks seemed to glide against each other within me making it even more erotic for me and them. Thranduils breath was heavy and deep in my ear; his hand was still on my forehead holding my head back against him.

“U-uhh…” I winced when Loki pressed against my sweet spot, as he did Thranduils cock pressed against his squeezing it between them almost painfully. My hand traveled to Loki’s side where I dug my nails into his skin making him hiss and tense; he moved me faster and harder, both hitting my sweet spot continuously. 

My breathing became faster and heavier as I began to tighten around them, both Kings groaned as I did. “A-ahh…” I moaned as I came again. Thranduil pushed deep into me and spilled his seed; Loki thrust a few more times before stopping and filling me with his seed as well. 

I whimpered softly when Loki pulled out of me; I waited for Thranduil to pull out but he never did. I gasp when he abruptly sat up pulling me with him on his lap with his cock still buried inside me; Loki lay in my view as he watched Thranduil grip my hips tightly. “Why my friend…are we not yet sated?” Loki asked with a small smirk. Thranduil chuckled behind me, “I shall never be sated with this one...” He whispered deeply in my ear, “but I wish to take her once more…before carrying on my duties.” 

Saying that he began to grind me back against him; my hands went to his on my hips and held on. Loki smiled darkly, “Touch yourself pet.” He said staring into my eyes.

Bringing my hands from my hips I brought them to my breasts and started to massage them as Thranduil kept grinding me back against him, I let my right hand trail down my body to my sensitive clit an slowly began stroking it. Loki sat up and pulled my hand away replacing it with his; his mouth attached to my nipple where he suckled it harshly as he traced circles around my clit.

“Haa…” I gasped when Thranduil slowly began to move me up and down his cock; Loki pushed in two fingers and pumped them slowly. I lay my head back on Thranduils shoulder while cradling Loki’s head as he suckled my other nipple; Thranduil breathed heavily in my ear and started bouncing me faster. Loki let go of my nipple with a ‘pop’ and looked in my eyes as he pumped his fingers faster; my left hand reached behind me and grabbed onto the long silken hair while my right went to Loki’s shoulder where I dug my nails into his skin. My breathing became heavy as I got closer and closer; Thranduil panted heavily in my ear, I could tell he was close.

With one final bounce he held me still and shot his seed in me again, his climax sent off mine and I came around Loki’s fingers. I whined softly when Thranduil pulled me off his cock; still on my knees I looked up at Loki who was smirking at me. I let out a small gasp when he pulled his fingers out of me and stroked his once again hardened cock making it glisten with my arousal.

Loki pulled me to him and made me straddle him, hovering over his cock; I feel the bed move behind me and hear Thranduil chuckle, “Do not leave her too spent…tonight is your last for a while…I am sure you will need to be sated before you leave.” 

I look behind me when I hear the door close only to have Loki impale me on his cock bringing my attention back to him. Loki grabbed my hips and ground me against him; my right arm went around his neck while I grabbed his bicep with my left. Loki smirked before pressing his lips on mine, his tongue entwined with mine.

“Uhh…” I moan softly, pulling away, when he hit my sweet spot, I tilted my head back exposing my neck to him; his lips trailed down my collar licking and nibbling along the way before he stopped where my neck and shoulder met where he bit down making me hiss.

Loki started to bounce me on his cock; I whimper every time, I am still so sensitive from the night before and not long ago. I wrapped my left arm underneath Loki’s and pulled my body closer to his as he began to grind me again but harder; my nails dig into his skin slightly breaking the skin drawing a little blood making Loki hiss through his gritted teeth. My clit rubbed against him making it become over stimulated causing me to whimper louder, I wanted it to stop but yet continue.

Loki wrapped his arms around me holding me close as he rocked us while I kept whimpering and grinding against him. Loki kissed up my collar bone and to my chin where he looked up at my face showing pure ecstasy; as I looked down at him, his mouth was slightly agape and small groans flowed from him.

I began to grind faster and harder, I didn’t know how much longer my over stimulated clit could last before tears would fall. Loki buried his face in my neck and I cradled his head holding him there coming closer and closer.

I couldn’t take it anymore, “Ahh…” I whimpered loudly clenching around Loki as I came hard around his cock. Loki ground me a few more times before holding my close and shooting his hot seed inside me again.

Panting heavily I let him go and looked at him as he brought his face closer to mine, he pressed his thin lips on mine again before pulling away tugging my bottom lip; a small smirk formed on his face.

I whimpered as he slowly pulled me off of him and I collapsed on the bed in a heated mess trembling and sweating. “Stay I here for the day,” Loki said standing, “I want you unspoiled for my last night.” I looked up at him still panting softly. “I shall tell Thranduil to have food be brought to you.” After dressing he leaned in close to my ear. “Tonight…I shall not be merciful.” With that he left me in the massive bed completely spent.


	3. Night of Pleasure

The day was uneventful, the only things that occurred was a servant bringing me food and me sleeping or reading. As it got darker, my stomach began to fill with butterflies. “Tonight…I shall not be merciful.” Those words played over and over in my head in anticipation; I was still sensitive, when I walked my nether regions would tingle.  
I sat on the edge of the bed looking at the door, waiting for the handle to turn. Visions of the previous night and this morning flooded my mind; I could almost feel the Kings inside me.

“Such naughty thoughts pet.” Said a sly voice bringing me back to reality to see the God standing in front of the door; I must have been deep in thought if I didn’t notice Loki enter the room.

My heart began to race as he slowly approached me; a sly smirk graced his lips as he got closer. “Remember what I said earlier pet?” he asked looking deep into my eyes; I nodded slowly, “Y-yes my Lord.” I stuttered out of fear and excitement. “Stand up.” He said stopping a few feet away from me; I slowly stood up, with a wave of his hand my clothes, along with his, disappeared; his cock stood erect making me drip with anticipation.

“On the bed.” His tone was deep sending chills through my spine. I sat on the bed and slowly crawled to the middle and lay down, my eyes never left his. He crawled on the bed and spread my legs wide before leaning in and licking my wet folds. A small whimper left my lips as he pushed his skilled tongue inside me; I grip the sheets tightly as the warm muscle stroked my sensitive walls. His lips then attached to my clit where he suckled softly on the nub, I didn’t see it but I could feel his eyes on me. His hands massaged my hips, sliding them up and down my sides; he pulled away slowly and laid open mouth kisses on my skin as he went up my body. He stopped at my breast where he latched onto my right nipple and suckled harshly, I cradled his head and looked down at him only to meet piercing green eyes.

Pulling away with a ‘pop’ he nibbled his way to my neck where a small purple mark had begun to form and bit down on it, my body tensed at the slight pain of his teeth making the mark darker.

Loki spread my legs wide and thrust into me making a loud gasp escape my lips; Loki sighed heavily as he fully sheathed himself in me. He hovered over me and began thrusting; his hands were on either side of my head and gripping the sheets. My hands went under his arms and griped his shoulders tightly as his cock stimulated my sensitive inner walls; shallow pants flowed from my lips as he continued thrusting.

My inner walls fluttered around his cock making him groan softly, his warm breath hit my face and the scent of wine filled my nose. My hips pushed up meeting his thrusts and my legs wrapped around his waist pulling him deeper into me; his eyes never left mine as he kept thrusting, they seemed to be looking into my soul. “U-uhh…” I moaned softly closing my eyes tightly when he hit my sweet spot. His thrusting sped up bringing me closer and closer until I finally clenched around him and came, my back arched high off the bed and I lightly scratched his back.

Sitting back on his knees he pulled my hands away then flipped up over to where I was straddling him, I noticed that he didn’t cum and was still rock hard inside me. Gripping my lightly bruised hips he began to move me up and down his cock, his jaw was clenched and his breathing heavy.

Once he started a steady rhythm his hands trailed up my sides to my breasts where he molded them roughly while I kept moving up and down his cock. My hands traced his toned abdomen; I could feel the way his muscles tensed with every deep breath he took. 

His hands went back to my hips where he moved me faster, his eyes roamed until they finally stopped at my bouncing breasts. “Ugh…” he grunted through clenched teeth as he held my hips down and spilled his seed into me which made me cum again.

He moved me slowly prolonging the feeling, “I see you started without me.” Said a deep voice, I recognized it as Thranduil. “I had to have her…she was on my mind all day.” Loki said panting softly, his eyes were closed and his hands were still on my hips; I blushed at Loki’s words about thinking of me all day. “Well…” Thranduil started as he began to undo the clasps of his robes, “I hope she is not too spent for me.”

Loki slowly pulled me off of his cock then sat up and looked at Thranduil, “Interesting idea my friend…she might be tighter that way.” Loki said looking at me. “You know I do not like it when you do that.” Thranduil said walking to the bed; all of his clothes were discarded in a small pile on the ground. “Why not…it is only your mind.” Loki said with a small smirk as he leaned back against the headboard watching Thranduil climb onto the bed.

“But you maybe you are right…” he said grabbing my hips he flipped me over and pulled me on my hands and knees, “she might be tighter this way.” I closed my eyes tightly and whimpered softly as he pushed into me sighing heavily. “She is trembling around me.” Thranduil groaned softly as he slowly thrust in and out of me; Loki chuckled as he watched Thranduil grip my hips and pulled me back against him. I gripped the sheets tightly and whimpered softly every time he fully sheathed himself in me.

I shudder when he hit my sweet spot and Loki chuckled at my reaction; my arms shook until they finally gave out. My face fell to the bed and my hips were pushed up higher; I spread my legs a little wider and pushed back against Thranduil. My whimpers became a little louder as my inner walls were becoming hyper sensitive to the point where it was on the border of pain but pleasure was still the higher of the two.

“U-unh…” I whimper in the sheets as I clenched around Thranduils cock, but just like Loki he didn’t spill inside me. He pulled me up to where I was sitting on his lap with my back to him and his cock still buried inside of me. I didn’t know if I could cum again, “P-please…” I whimpered as he began to grind me. “You are for our pleasure Alavain.” Thranduil growled in my ear. “Besides it is his last night…make it memorable.” 

I whimper when he pulls me off of his cock and presses against my other entrance, I grip his hands and he lowers me down back on his cock. Loki moved in front of me and lay down; Thranduil pushed me with him on Loki’s lap and slid me down on Loki’s cock.

Loki pulled me down and crashed his lips on mine; Thranduil began to grind in my making me grind on Loki’s cock, every thrust Thranduil made pushed me down on Loki. Thranduil placed his hands on either side of Loki’s shoulders pinning me between them; Loki pushed his tongue inside my mouth and entwined his tongue with mine, Thranduil licked and kissed my shoulders biting occasionally. The only thing I can hear are the heavy breaths of the Kings that I was between.

I pulled away from Loki’s lips and buried my face in his neck and whimpered with each thrust, I was becoming very sensitive with both cocks in me that it almost hurt; I gripped Loki’s shoulders tightly digging my nails into his skin making him hiss through clenched teeth. “Ugh…she is trembling.” Loki groaned holding my hips tightly. My whimpers grew louder as I began to tighten around them. “Nngh…I will not last much longer.” Thranduil grunted quickening his thrusts.

“A-ahhh…” I whimpered loudly when Loki hit my sweet spot over and over again, I held onto Loki tighter and bit his shoulder almost drawing blood. “Cum pet.” Loki demanded. Thranduil impaled me on Loki’s cock sending me over the edge making my cry out. Loki’s head pressed back into the pillow as he spilled inside me again as Thranduil sheathed himself fully into me and shot his seed in me as well.

Their breath was heavy while mine was shaky as I trembled; sweat glistened on our bodies in the candlelight. Thranduil slowly pulled out and collapsed beside me and Loki; I whimpered as Loki pulled me off of him and lay me between him and Thranduil.

“Well…this was a splendid visit.” Loki said panting. “You must visit again.” Thranduil said looking over my shaking form. “I was curious…could I maybe…” Loki looked at me then Thranduil, “if I could take her with me?”


	4. Asgard

Thranduil allowed Loki permission to take me with him to Asgard on the condition that he would be able to visit whenever he had time and Loki agreed. Even though Loki was the King of Asgard, he had to keep the illusion of being Odin since everybody thought he was dead. At night he would take me to his chambers where the gatekeeper, Heimdall, couldn’t see that it was Loki and not Odin. Loki bedded me almost every night and even during the day sometimes. At times he was gentle but when something angered him he would seek me out and take me rough to settle his nerves. 

News that Thranduil would be arriving within a few days made Loki smirk.

A few nights later, Loki brought me to his chambers in an angered state, though he kept it hidden well I could always tell. Once the door closed he slammed me up against it and crashed his lips on mine while his hands tore off my dress and tossed the rags to the ground; grabbing a fistful of my hair he pulled my head back making me wince. Loki bit down on my neck where my neck and shoulder meet, he had cast a spell on my skin during the day to hide all the purple marks that covered my skin, but at night when he was gentle he would give each one special attention.

Pulling me to the bed he tossed me down on it making me land on my stomach, I stayed still knowing if I moved I would only anger him more. “Hands and knees.” He growled as he removed his clothes quickly, I moved to the center of the bed and got on my hands and knees facing forwards. Loki waved his hand and my wrists became bound together and my eyes blindfolded.

I felt movement behind me as Loki got on the bed; I gasp when he pushes two fingers inside my womanhood stretching me and making me wetter than I was. He pulled out his fingers only to have them be replaced by the tip of his erect cock that was leaking pre-cum. Taking my hips in his hands he thrust into me hard making me gasp loudly at the intrusion; he began a brutal pace, pushing his cock deep and hard inside me. The grip on my hips was tight surely leaving bruises, his right hand moved to my shoulder seeking more leverage as he pulled me back against him hard making me whimper.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Loki brought his hand to my mouth and covered it as he created an illusion of Odin opening the door as he continued thrusting. “Yes?” the Odin illusion asked opening the door. “Forgive me my King but Lord Thranduil is here.” A guard said, I let out a soft whimper making Loki pull me back hard as a sign to keep quiet. “Ah yes, come in.” the Odin illusion said, “Thank you.” The door closed and the illusion faded revealing to Thranduil, Loki was thrusting into me.

“I was expecting you.” Loki said groaning as he continued pounding into me; when he brought his hand away from my mouth I moaned softly. “Bad day?” Thranduil asked, I could hear the smirk on his lips. “So many…ugh…complaints…it drives me mad.” Loki groaned. I could hear footsteps approach the bed, a hand firmly grasped my hair and pulled my head back. “I have a feeling you have taken her many times by the amount of time you have marked her.” Thranduil said. “Ugh…care to join me…her mouth works wonders.” Loki grunted pulling me back harder. “Uhh…” I moaned when he hit my sweet spot.

The rustle of clothing falling to the floor came to my ears between the wet sounds of Loki thrusting into me along with his grunts and my moans. The bed dips in front of me and I can feel the heat radiating from a warm body that was now in front of me. “Open wide pet…please our guest.” Loki grunted. I slowly opened my mouth to have a large cock slide in, Thranduil moaned softly as my lips closed around him and began to suck. “By the Valar.” Thranduil groaned as he took some of my hair in his hands.

With a smirk Loki pushed into me harder making move forward and swallow more of Thranduil with every thrust, Thranduil moaned as my tongue slid along the underside of his shaft.

With my eyes covered my other senses were heightened making me feel every vein of each cock filling me. “Ugh… Loki groaned before stilling deep inside me and spilling his seed deep inside me making me cum with him, I moaned around Thranduil sending him over the edge and shooting his seed down my throat.

Thranduil pulled out of my mouth while Loki thrust slowly letting the pleasure last longer before pulling out. “She does work wonders.” Thranduil said. I stayed where I was, trembling slightly as the King’s looked at me. “I should like to have her again.” Thranduil said. 

I felt the bed shift as they moved, I was grabbed by the hips and moved to straddle one of them, I didn’t know who but I didn’t care at the present moment. I was lifted up and lowered onto an erect cock in my womanhood, then pushed forward a little to have another be pushed in my other entrance. I could smell wine and wood of a forest and knew Thranduil was under me and Loki behind me.

Thranduil gripped my breasts and molded them while Loki placed his hands on my sore hips and began to move me slowly up and down on them. I put my head back on Loki’s shoulder and whimper softly when he bites down on a mark making it darker.

“Touch yourself.” Loki groaned as he untied my hands, one of them went to his hair where I grabbed a small handful and the other to my clit where I rubbed it gently. Loki bounced me faster making my breasts bounce in Thranduils hands, my breath quickened as I got closer and closer. “Do not cum unless I say.” Loki grunted in my ear. “Y-yes my King.” I whimpered at his demand, it was already hard enough with him alone, but with both it would be difficult. The first time I came without permission Loki punished me, he put a spell on me that prevented me from cumming and when he finally let me cum it almost hurt. 

Loki bounced me harder and faster making the grip I had on his hair tighten, I rubbed my clit slower trying to keep myself from disobeying, it worked for a moment before the thrusting was fast and hard hitting my sweet spot. “Nngh…I think she is close.” Thranduil groans squeezing my breasts hard causing a moan to leave my lips. “Beg us to cum pet.” Loki growled in my ear. “Uhh…p-please let me cum…l-let me cum around your cocks…p-please my Kings…let me cum!” I whimper out. “Ugh…cum pet.” Loki groaned through clenched teeth. I rubbed my clit faster and harder needing my release, “Ahhh!” I cried out clenching around them as I came. They weren’t far behind me, Loki held me down on them as he and Thranduil shot their burning seed inside of me.

Panting heavily I was removed from them and had the blindfold removed, I was trembling slightly in between them on the massive bed. “In the years to come, many visits shall be made.” Thranduil smirked looking over me at Loki who smirked back.

In the years that followed I was brought to Mirkwood for a time, Loki visited often, then taken back to Asgard where Thranduil visited many times. My life was filled with utter pleasure.


End file.
